In an 8-bit microprocessor, for example, the type of arithmetic operation and the number stored in a register used for the arithmetic operation cannot be expressed by one byte and so the arithmetic operation is executed using two byte instructions.
In the above-described prior art unit, each instruction consists of two bytes, so that the configuration of the hardware is complicated and the operational speed is decreased.